


Дружеское соревнование

by marinswish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, Кунилингус, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Фик по заявке, минет, оральный секс, секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish
Summary: Первый, кто издаст звук, проиграл.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 4





	Дружеское соревнование

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendly Competiton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666126) by [OnlyTheInevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable). 



> Special thanks to [not_your_senate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate) for the beta

Скалли чрезвычайно азартна. Никто бы в жизни не догадался из-за ее крайне профессионального и сдержанного поведения, но после нескольких лет знакомства с ней, Малдер это понял. Когда она чувствовала приближающуюся победу, в ее глазах появлялся особый блеск, как будто она гналась за ощущением определенного кайфа. Она практически становилась безумной в погоне за выигрышем. А когда понимала, что проигрывает, то беспощадности ей было не занимать; казалось, она не остановится ни перед чем, лишь бы одержать победу. Он понимал, что это поведение подпитывало укоренившееся желание быть во всем идеальной. Некоторые посчитали бы это чем-то чрезмерным, ему же это казалось очаровательным.

Неважно, в чем это проявлялось: в игре, в попытке вспомнить что-то, в ее академических достижениях, профессионализме, работе. Скалли просто нравилось быть лучшей во всем, что она делает.

Он впервые заметил это в ней еще задолго до того, как они сошлись. Примерно через три года, как они стали напарниками, они ехали на очередное выездное задание в безымянный город, и поездка, мягко говоря, выдалась скучной. Поэтому, чтобы как-то скоротать время, он предложил сыграть в игру.

— Конечно, — восторженно согласилась она, — Какую игру ты предлагаешь?

— Не хочешь сыграть в классическую игру в слова по категориям? — предложил он.

— Хорошо, можешь выбрать категорию первым, — уступила она.

Он на секунду призадумался. Не захотев останавливаться на чем-то простом вроде «животных» или «еды», поскольку он мог бы использовать этот шанс, как способ поближе узнать о Скалли и ее предпочтениях, он решил выбрать кое-что поинтереснее.

— Книги.

Тут же, безо всякого сомнения, она выдала, — «Скотный двор», — в ответ на его удивленный взгляд на ее лице появилась довольная улыбка.

— Хорошо, эм, — он уже был в растерянности, — Робин Бобин.

Услышав его ответ, она усмехнулась недоверчиво уточнила, — Робин Бобин?

— «Робин Бобин Барабек скушал сорок человек». Согласен, я тоже не ожидал этого ответа.

— Ладно. «Немезида», — ответила она, возвращаясь к игре.

— «Алхимик».

— Рассказ Лавкрафта не считается отдельной книгой. Но если ты про Коэльо, то пойдет, — _какое внимание к деталям, Скалли,_ — «Крошка Доррит».

— «Там простирается вуб».

— «Большие надежды».

— «Дом грез».

Она замолчала. И молчала так долго, что это привело его в замешательство. Ему даже пришлось повернуться к ней и убедиться, не заснула ли она, и тогда он увидел, как Скалли сидела, нахмурившись и крепко сжав челюсть. Такой он ее еще не видел.

— Скалли?

— Я думаю.

Он дал ей время подумать и не отвлекал ее целых восемь километров. Он понимал это негодование, когда разум словно останавливается и отказывается выдать нужный ответ, но Скалли выглядела так, будто вот-вот готова взорваться.

—Ну что, никак? — произнес он, прерывая напряженное кручение шестеренок в голове у Скалли, спустя несколько минут.

— Нет. А ты вспомнил что-нибудь? — поинтересовалась она.

— Ну, да, несколько, — улыбнулся он, чувствуя исходящее от нее волнение. Ему редко удавалось видеть Скалли, выходящую из себя, поэтому это было новым и не менее забавным зрелищем. _«За рекой в тени деревьев», «Зов предков», «Заводной апельсин».  
_  
Она отказалась от его подсказки, и в итоге они прибыли на место преступления до того, как она смогла придумать ответ, тем самым, по мнению Малдера, заканчивая игру.

Как он ошибался.

Тем же вечером в мотеле, когда они заполняли отчет о деле, Скалли вдруг громко ахнула. Он подпрыгнул от неожиданности и стал спрашивать, — В чем де…

Она прервала его, гордо закричав, — «За рекой в тени деревьев»! — он чувствовал легкую аритмию от внезапности ее возгласа, но сияющая на ее лице улыбка стоила того.

Она выжидающе смотрела на него, не скрывая энтузиазма, и он ответил, не теряя ни секунды, — Вальпургиева ночь.

Они играли, пока не договорились о ничьей, и тем вечером он узнал характер Скалли с совершенно другой стороны. Честно говоря, не удивительно, ведь в такой большой семье, должно быть, было трудно выделиться. Пока ее братья и сестры выделялись собственным бунтарством, она проявляла себя идеальным ребенком. Стремление к совершенству стало ее отдельной чертой. Спустя несколько лет ничего не изменилось. После того, как они сделали большой шаг в их отношениях и стали близки, он в шутку намекнул ей о ее страсти к соревнованию, но она рьяно отрицала это. Впрочем, это его не беспокоило, он любил это так же, как и подтрунивать над ней на работе.

Осознание того, как серьезно она воспримет его вызов, и желание хотя бы просто увидеть ее реакцию спровоцировали его на коварную идею. Он поддразнивал ее всю неделю, потому что последний раз, когда они провели ночь в одном номере во время расследования в другом городе, они получили жалобу на шум в виде огромной красной таблички у них на двери, потому что Скалли кричала, что есть мочи. Не то что бы он сам не проявлял вербального удовлетворения во время секса, но Скалли была чертовой сиреной в постели. До того, как они стали заниматься сексом, это было еще одной чертой Скалли, о которой он в жизни бы не догадался. Она была невероятно и непроизвольно громкой. И он обожал это до такой степени, что трудно выразить словами.

И теперь они лежали у него в постели — Скалли на животе читала журнальную статью, а он смотрел на нее, облаченную в нижнее белье.

— Эй, Скалли, не хочешь сыграть в одну игру? — невинно спросил он, проводя рукой по ее обнаженному бедру.

Ее голова дернулась в его сторону на слове «игра», и она бросила на него взгляд, полный любопытства.  
— В какую?

Он подполз к ней поближе и, перекинув одну ногу через нее, стал целовать ее тело снизу вверх, акцентируя каждое слово поцелуем.

— В забавную * _поцелуй_ * секс * _поцелуй_ * игру * _поцелуй_ *.

После того, как его губы дошли до шеи, Скалли перевернулась под ним и обхватила его плечи руками, оставляя у него на губах нежный поцелуй, и ответила, — Я вся внимание.

Она обхватила его ногами, и он переместился чуть ниже, зарываясь носом в ее шею, — Мы можем заниматься сексом, как пожелаем, — она тихонько замурлыкала от удовольствия, и это заставило его только шире улыбнуться, — Но первый, кто издаст хоть один звук, проигрывает.

За его спиной были годы практики в этом деле. Множество ночей, проведенных с членом в руке и нижней губой между зубами, за мастурбацией на женщину, находящуюся за тонкой стеной мотеля. Он отточил искусство бесшумного наслаждения до совершенства. Это дастся ей нелегко, и она тоже это понимала, судя по ее игривому взгляду, но его Скалли всегда была готова к вызовам.

Дерзко давая знать, что она согласна, она кивнула головой и обеими руками опустила его голову обратно к своей шее. Он ожидал, что эта игра закончится раньше, чем они ее начнут, поскольку это одна из самых чувствительных эрогенных зон Скалли. Он оставил несколько мокрых поцелуев на нежной впадинке у нее на шее, слегка покусывая пульсирующую артерию под кожей. К его большому удивлению он не услышал тихие звуки одобрения и понял, что она всерьез настроена на победу.

Он скользнул руками под ее тело, и она самодовольно выгнула спину, позволяя ему расстегнуть бюстгальтер и отбросить его в сторону. Он улыбнулся ей и увидел направленную на него самоуверенную ухмылку. Позволив себе опуститься на нее с бóльшим весом, он губами приблизился к ее соску, сразу же втягивая его в себя. Он почувствовал, как она сжалась всем телом, но по-прежнему не издала ни звука. Он поднес руку к другой груди и попытался сымитировать ею движения ртом, пощипывая и надавливая на один сосок, пока его рот покусывал и лизал другой.

Чувствуя, как под ним поднимается и опускается тяжело дышащая грудь, он ускорил движения. Так как его тело было сверху, оно не позволяло ей чересчур крутиться, но он чувствовал, как она извивается. Особенно он ощущал мягкое трение ее бедер о его живот. Передвигаясь от одной груди к другой, он бросил на ее лицо мимолетный взгляд и увидел, что оно было напряжено от сосредоточенности, полностью охвачено удовольствием, но все еще в попытке сдерживать его.

Прежде чем опустить губы на другую сторону, он подул струей холодного воздуха на влажный сосок, ликуя оттого, как ее тело содрогнулось от шока. Было необычно слышать лишь звуки их прелюдии. Он слышал посасывания своего рта, подстраивающегося под ее дыхание, влажность слюны на мягкой коже, едва различимые выдохи, вырывающиеся из ее приоткрытых губ, скрип пружин под их весом, шуршание одеял, голос в своей голове, призывающий взять ее здесь и сейчас. Удивительно, сколько звуков он пропускал мимо ушей, желая услышать лишь звук ее голоса.

Он оставил ее грудь и стал двигаться поцелуями вниз по ее торсу, начиная с ложбинки на груди и заканчивая резинкой трусиков, коснувшейся его нижней губы. Просунув под нее два пальца, он спустил влажную ткань ее трусиков вниз по ногам. Ему всегда нравилось обнаруживать, насколько мокрой она становилась до того, как он по-настоящему прикоснется к ней. Он устроился у нее между ног и положил ладони на уже согнутые колени. Бросив на нее дразнящую ухмылку, он раздвинул их, обнажая перед собой ее блестящую от влаги набухшую розовую киску. Он сполз ниже, полностью ложась на живот, оказываясь всего в паре сантиметров от своего любимого места.

Сквозь сгиб ее бедра и голени он заметил, как ее кулачок уже сжимал простынь. _Что ж, будет весело._ Обхватив руками ее бедра, он провел языком по контуру ее внутренних половых губ. Чувствуя, как под руками напряглись ее бедра, он позволил языку погрузиться глубже, проникая в нее на одно мгновение, а затем мучительно медленно подбираясь к клитору. Как только он почти коснулся его, тот тут же спустился обратно и стал повторять это движение снова и снова, пока ее сексуальное неудовлетворение не стало физически ощутимым.

Он был уверен, что заставит ее застонать, поэтому резко сменил темп и быстро обхватил ее клитор губами, посасывая его сильнее, чем обычно. Она выгнулась всем телом, словно одержимая, и ему пришлось положить руку ей на живот, чтобы удержать свой рот на месте. Он слышал ее прерывистое дыхание, сдавленное между стиснутыми зубами, но она до сих пор не проронила и звука. Он не мог позволить себе настроить свои движения в такт ее дыханию, потому что из-за ее упертости, она может непроизвольно довести себя до удушения.

Он ощущал под губами пульсацию, а челюстью и рукой чувствовал, как она навязчиво покачивает бедрами о его лицо. Он провел языком вперед-назад, как она любит, скользнув двумя пальцами свободной руки в нее, загибая их вверх, чтобы нащупать то неровное место, что заставляет пальцы ее ног сжиматься.

Он был готов поклясться, что она проделает дыру в простыне оттого, как неистово впивались в нее побелевшие костяшки пальцев.

Через несколько мгновений применения этой тактики он почувствовал, как ее тело постепенно напрягалось, и понял, что она вот-вот кончит. Он пытался угадать, какой звук нарушит тишину. Всхлипывание? Стон? Крик? Визг? Будет ли это неразличимый звук или с ее губ сорвется его имя? Или она будет взывать к богу? Даже если так, будет ли для нее различима разница?

Он ускорил движения ртом, и ее пальцы и все тело начали трястись. Он чувствовал, как стенки влагалища стали судорожно сжимать его пальцы, а ее бедра содрогались по бокам от его лица, но он не услышал ничего кроме ее прерывистого дыхания. Он продолжил посасывать и двигать пальцами, ожидая вытянуть из нее хотя бы один небольшой звук, но ее рука потянулась к нему, зарываясь в волосы и отрывая его лицо от нее.

Когда он посмотрел вверх, то увидел самодовольную и удовлетворенную улыбку. Она опустила ноги и притянула его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, что он сделал с огромным удовольствием. Как только он собрался уложить ее обратно и начать свое любимое занятие, она оттолкнула его, и он оказался на спине, теперь ее ноги обрамляли его бедра. Он предположил, что она хочет быть сверху, пока до него не дошло, что она собирается делать.

 _Черт_. Если у него и была слабость, то она заключалась в том, как Скалли делала ему минет. Так же, как эта женщина была опытна во всем остальном, она особенно преуспела в искусстве фелляции. Он не знал, было ли это талантом от рождения, наработанным навыком или годами медицинского образования, примененного на практике, но ему, честно говоря, было все равно. Ничего не имело значения, когда ее губы обхватывали его.

Но впервые за все время их так называемых дружеских соревнований, он хотел победить. Он хотел довести ее до исступления, до удовлетворения, которое даст о себе знать, вырывая из ее горла звуки, прежде чем она успеет подумать дважды.

Однако, когда она нависла над ним, облизывая розовым языком свои губы, он понял, что проиграет. Одно дело не издавать ни звука, когда ты в одиночку дрочишь на свои фантазии. Другое — когда на тебе сидит любовь всей твоей жизни и готова воплотить эти фантазии в жизнь. Он рассчитывал, что к этому моменту она уже будет проигравшей, но теперь его очередь пульсировать и сочиться от ожидания. Даже если будет трудно, будь он проклят, если сдастся прямо сейчас.

Малдер прикусил губу еще до того, как она начала что-то делать. Он отлично понимал, что издаст стон, как только она коснется его. Он был благодарен быстроте своего мышления, потому что, как только он почувствовал ее горячее дыхание на себе, сопровождаемое плоскостью языка, пробежавшей по всей его длине, он бы ахнул от неожиданности, если бы насильно не держал свой рот закрытым.

Она чуть приподнялась и широко улыбнулась, прежде чем продолжить свою пытку. Она легонько прикоснулась губами к его кончику и дала слюне, скопившейся у нее во рту, похотливо стечь вниз. Она вновь провела по нему языком, равномерно распределяя ее по всей его длине, тем самым полностью смазывая его. Настала его очередь ерзать на кровати. Он поднял руки над собой так осторожно, как только мог, и схватился за две перекладины изголовья, изо всех сил стараясь взять себя в руки.

Она пару раз обвела языком его кончик, прежде чем погрузить всю длину в рот, останавливаясь только когда головка коснулась ее горла. Его глаза закатились чуть ли не на затылок, и он вдавил бедра в матрас, чтобы ненароком не податься вперед на ее лицо. Черт, она так хороша в этом. Она снова опустилась вниз и втянула щеки, чтобы добавить аспирации. Он ощущал мягкость и тепло внутренней части ее щек, пока она скользила вверх-вниз по длине его члена.

Время от времени она выпускала его изо рта, чтобы обдуть влажную кожу прохладным и теплым воздухом, садистски наслаждаясь тем, как он прогибает поясницу и извивается на кровати. Она несколько раз провела рукой от кончика до основания, проводя языком по его желобкам и выступам, особенно уделяя внимание месту, где головка соединяется со стержнем. Она застала его врасплох, игриво лизнув его, прежде чем полностью погрузиться вниз. Из-за этого чуть ли не застонал, но он подавил звук в горле, не дав ему вырваться наружу и вместо этого продолжил сжимать бедра под взгромоздившейся над ним фигурой, чтобы ослабить давление.

Она продолжила порочное изучение его члена, и то, что она не могла достать ртом, она крепко сжимала рукой, которая следовала за движением ее губ и скручивалась в противоположную сторону при движении вниз, усиливая его удовольствие, так как он не мог предугадать, какое ощущение будет следующим. И все это время он боялся, что следующим будет его оргазм. Он почувствовал, как она другой рукой обхватила его яички и стала разминать их, уделяя равное время каждому. Он ощущал, как у него на лбу собираются капли пота, пока он отчаянно держался за изголовье кровати.

Затем Скалли внезапно отпустила его и стала менять свое положение. Она приподнялась еще немного и снова обхватила губами его член. Она скользнула до упора, как и прежде, и чуть приподнялась на коленях. Кончиком члена он ощутил горячую, влажную, гладкую поверхность ее горла, и она наклонила над ним голову таким образом, что он скользнул в нее еще глубже. Она не остановилась, пока ее губы не коснулись его основания, вновь обхватила его яички, слегка вращая головой, и он почувствовал совершенно новый набор ощущений. Осознание того, что Дана Кэтрин Скалли делает ему глубокий минет, вырвало из глубины души стон.

 _Черт_.

Хотя ее рот до упора был заполнен им, он все же почувствовал, как ее губы растянулись в улыбке, понимая, что она услышала это. Пока она поднимала голову, проводя по нему языком, он понял, что это уже не имеет значения. Он только что выиграл лучший минет в своей жизни, и он выиграет снова, когда снова услышит ее раскованный голос, когда они продолжат то, что начали.

Она выпустила его изо рта и поползла вверх, оставляя поцелуи на своем пути, как это делал он. Когда она добралась до губ, то тут же открыла рот, чтобы немедленно углубить поцелуй, наверняка, все еще ощущая свой вкус у него на губах. Они продолжали это еще некоторое время, пока она не разорвала поцелуй, прислоняясь к нему лбом и восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Я выиграла.

Он улыбнулся, услышав радость в ее голосе, и заключив ее в чувственные объятия.  
— На этот раз да, но не думай, что мы уже закончили, — подразнил он, приподнимая бедра и слегка касаясь ее своей эрекцией.

Возможно, он и был первым, кто издал звук, но определенно не самым шумным той ночью.


End file.
